


Faust Casts A Spell On You

by deadcereus



Series: Bet On It [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Faust wants to take you for a stroll in the memory lane, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Game(s), The baker reappears, What do I rate this, it backfires, pumpkin bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcereus/pseuds/deadcereus
Summary: Faust takes you for a trip down the memory lane, but magic has other plans.





	Faust Casts A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the rating must be changed for the short intimate scene with Julian and Asra. It's nothing too graphic and contains kissing, but I'd appreciate advice on what to label it, thank you.
> 
> If you would like to skip that scene, it starts right after Faust says, _"Fine, I'm leaving. Tell me it's over, will you?"_ So keep scrolling until you see the line break, that's when it's all over. After the line break, Faust says, _" Oh, you're back. What did you learn?"_

_My Hatchling is an idiot._

_This is such a simple fact that it is not worthy of note. I had known that from the start, the moment I met this fumbling, wholly incompetent child and begrudgingly took him as my own. He is horrible at hunting, so sometimes I leave half a dead mouse on his pillow. Someone has to keep him alive. He calls me Faust. I cannot say I agree with such a powerful name given so lightly, but then again, he's an idiot. An idiot who's excellent at water-attribute magic, which is wonderful—splashing is the BEST pastime ever invented, after squeezing—but an idiot. Nothing new there._

_What is new, however, is Hatchling's recent change in attitude. It's slight, but still there._

_Ah—but I'm getting ahead of myself. Perhaps it is better if you see his idiocy through my eyes, so you may understand. This is an easy feat for a soul like mine._

_Come along now._

_Don't fret, magic is an old friend of mine. I don't bite. Unless you're food. With the nervous way you're acting, some pitiful excuse of a snake might mistake you for prey!_

_Oh, don't give me that look. I'm simply teasing._

_There we go. See, that wasn't hard, was it?_

_Let's begin._

* * *

 "Master, are you alright? I heard a strange noise, could it be you hit your head on the wall again?"

_Oh, that's Little One's voice! They asked Hatchling to take them as a student and gave us a cozy place to live. Of course, he didn't expect it to become a home. You know how he repaid them for that? By giving Birdie access to Little One's home without saying one peep. Fool. What a fool. Not even the excuse of hitting his head on the wall explains how much of a fool he is._

_It's strange, however. I don't remember this. I have_ perfect _memory recall. This is no illusion either..._

"I'm fine!" Asra calls out, smiling. His gentle expression disappears entirely when he shoots a glare at the occupant in his bed, as if daring him to make another sound.

Julian only huffs in amusement. He crawls closer and traces the curve of Asra's lips with an idle finger.

_Maybe it's best if you don't see this. Birdie and Hatchling were still knowingly choosing to be idiots together back then, huh. Now they're just idiots without each other. Let's move on—_

_What? You want to know why the spell chose this scene to be significant? Trust me, I don't have a clue either. I intended you to see my memories, but it looks like something went wrong. Odd. I'm sure I cast the spell right._

_Well, just because "magic is an old friend" doesn't mean it has common sense! Magic is above common sense! It doesn't bend to anyone's will. Not mine, not yours, not anyone's!_

_Fine, I'm leaving. Tell me it's over, will you?_

"If you say so," comes the dubious reply from behind the wall. "Tape some pillows to the wall if you must. I don't want you to get a concussion, no matter how good you are at healing!"

Asra lets out a garbled sound as Julian trails slow, teasing kisses down his neck. "Yeah, I-I'll do— _that_." He sucks in a breath. Softer, nearly inaudible, he whispers, "Yeah, do that, I'll—"

Julian hums in reply and Asra grips onto the pillow like it's the only thing tethering him to reality. "Say aah."

"Now is not the time to play doctor, Ilya!" he hisses.

"Play doctor? I am one." He brushes his lips against his lover's white knuckles, his expression smug as when he hears Asra gasp. "I knew you could do it, love. Say it again for me."

"As if I'll give you that pleasure."

"Hmm? You're the one who's receiving the most pleasure though. To think a few kisses strip down your defenses like this... Should I stop?"

"Maybe you should—ah!" He curses under his breath. "I knew I forgot something. Let me cast the soundproofing spell."

Julian closes his eyes, dips his head closer. His eyelashes don't quite touch Asra's cheek. Close, but not quite. "Scared your apprentice will hear? If they haven't noticed by now, I doubt they ever will."

"The reason why they are blissfully ignorant is because of me!" he retorts. His palm hits the wall a bit harder than necessary.

Julian watches as runes glow at Asra's fingertips and travel up the walls. _Beautiful, as always._ He says casually, "The reason for this arrangement in the first place is because you gave me keys to your beloved apprentice's home. Without permission. You're so good with all your secrets, but it seems like you haven't rid yourself of remorse completely. What a surprise."

Asra scoffs. "That was as subtle as a broken bottle to the face. Anything else you'd like to say?"

"I like surprises," Julian replies, his tone deceptively light and gaze dark with intent. "And I can think of better ways my tongue can be put to use."

The scene washes away.

* * *

  _Oh, you're back. What did you learn?_

_You're oddly silent, but that's fine. You make a very warm tree. I shall now drape myself around you like a wealthy woman's shawl. Be grateful. I'm a stunning snake and your looks have greatly improved thanks to me. Hatchling and Little One never fail to remind me that I'm beautiful, so I should know._

_Yes, I'm squeezing you. It's a sign of affection. Problem?_

_Hmph. You may squeeze me back if you like. Equivalent exchange and all that._

_Ah, it seems we're running out of time. One more scene. Something more recent, I hope._

_Let's go!_

* * *

_Magic is finally listening for once!_

_See, this is long after Hatchling gained self-awareness on the sheer magnitude of how much he adored Little One and wanted to make them his One, but before he embarked on a particularly hilarious direction on his road to gain insight on Little One's heart._

_He's still on that road. It'll be a long one._

_I told Hatchling to give Little One prey to display his hunting skills and suitability as their One, but he said it might scare them away. Understandable, since anyone would be put off by hunting skills as poor as his. However, he is excellent at the human thing called "cooking," which delights the Little One for some strange reason, but his sleeping schedule is so erratic that he doesn't do it often. Hence, an idiot._

_Look, see for yourself._

Asra runs his fingers through his hair, gesturing wildly. "Why aren't you stopping me?! This is a HORRIBLE idea and I will likely ruin the closest and most dear relationship I have somehow managed to maintain up to this point—a _miracle,_ considering that they usually end up in the worst ways possible—and you should... should..."

Faust stops wrapping herself around a vase to tilt her head inquisitively.

It's as if a switch is flipped: he melts into a pile of cooing mush. "By the stars, you are too precious to exist! I need to recharge my Faust-reserves. C'mon, what do you say to cuddles? Or boops on the snoot. C'mere, youuu~"

She slithers up his arm and rests her head on Asra's flyaway curls, content to make herself at home. Her tail lazily plays with his earring like a cat batting at a stray piece of yarn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." His dimples and the wrinkles on his brow deepen. "I just don't know what to do. If I can't restore their memories, the only solution is to make new ones. I've been doing that, but it's so painful sometimes and I just end up traveling, which never ceases to be amazing but I want— _I want_ —" His breath catches.

Faust waits patiently for him to recompose himself.

"I want them to be with me," he admits, his words raw. "It's selfish, but I want it to be like how it was back then, but that desire only hurts them. What do I do?" His voice breaks.

She curls loosely around his neck and headbutts Asra's chin.

"Chin up? Okay." He swallows. "Right. No more avoiding this. I should make an effort to learn about them as they are right now, rather than drawing from the past. This is new territory. Familiar, but new. I can do this." He clenches his jaw.

"I will do anything for them."

* * *

 "I will do anything for them but not this."

Even as Asra utters those words, he's already applying the spot-me-not charm. He meticulously layers numerous stealth spells on top. His flashy, eye-searing clothing is gone, replaced by a surprisingly understated outfit: a rumpled white dress shirt and beige pants. No accessories in sight. The only color he allows is striped rainbow socks hidden in mahogany boots.

It's a startling change. His once-colorful image is now subdued. He looks defeated, somehow. Weary.

"So, Faust, tell me what you think?"

Faust ignores him and peers curiously into his nightstand drawer, where his favorite pendant and choker is safely tucked away. She slowly shakes her head.

"Oh, right!" He snaps his fingers, conjuring up a hairnet and disposable gloves. "I'll be around food, so this is necessary. Also, fingerprints." He twirls around nervously. "Is this too much? No, don't answer that, Faust. It's showtime."

_Well, I must say Hatchling puts on entertaining shows sometimes. Like this one. Let's skip ahead a little._

The memory suddenly shifts to the marketplace, zooming in on Asra, who is lurking in a shady corner and muttering to himself. "Cool cool cool, I got this. I got this. Pumpkin bread, pumpkin bread..."

He doesn't notice Faust creeping towards him until she flicks her tongue at his boot. Instantly, he relaxes. "Aww, are you here for moral support? Thank you, you always—"

At his careless opening, it's child's play for Faust to break the spell as easily as she snaps a rat's neck. It dissolves like sugar in boiling water.

"—know what to do," he finishes weakly. The light in his eyes fade as he realizes _he's_ the one in hot water.

Almost immediately, the baker perks up at the not-so-new presence. "Hello there, sorry I didn't notice you earlier! I got caught up in my work. No need to be shy, esteemed customer! Come take a look!"

Asra buries his face in his hands, mouthing _Why me?_

The baker blinks, unsure how to handle what may or may not be a magician having an existential crisis, so he just rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, what can I do for you?"

He wheezes, telepathically sending his familiar his _opinion_ on her mischief. "Gah." Asra's very tempted to shrink under the baker's friendly, scrutinizing gaze. So, so tempted.

"...Could this be about my favorite customer?" he ventures good-naturedly.

"Favorite customer?" Asra repeats listlessly, still reeling from betrayal.

"Yes, your apprentice! They talk about you all the time. Of course, they're rather hush-hush on the magicky bits, but don't worry, they said all good things. Nice to meet the one behind that special look. Haha, they usually come here in the mornings, but they're not an early bird like you!"

The 'early bird' didn't bother to correct him. "Ah."

A pause. He sputters, "Wait, what do you mean by _special look?"_

A flour-coated hand clapped Asra on the back. He booms out a laugh and it swells to fill the entire kitchen, infecting his employees with smiles that match his. "Well, they get real lively when they're talking about you. They smile and swing their feet and it's very cute. Extremely endearing. It's crystal clear that it's beyond just plain—Bread!"

"Plain... bread," he echoes, confused beyond belief.

"Yes, yes, my bread's ready! Here, take a pumpkin loaf off my hands for me, will ya?" He winks, placing the warm package in his hands. "On the house, of course. They are a valued customer of mine." He enunciates the last sentence very slowly.

Dazed, Asra accepts without a second thought and drifts back home.

Clearly, he has missed something. Maybe his ~~beloved~~ ~~_everything_~~  student was right to accuse him of being socially inept. At the very least, he's out of practice. Talking to _them_ came as easily as magic, _felt_ like magic every single time. Even with their amnesia, it was astonishingly effortless to fall into banter and comfortable silences  ~~and deeper in love~~ with them, so he didn't think that—

Well. Less traveling, more mingling.

Maybe.

* * *

  _Gossip spread like wildfire and before you know it, everyone and their grandparents were shipping it. All thanks to me._

_Though, the betting pool was all them._

_Faust out~! (ꏿ௰ꏿ)_

**Author's Note:**

> I usually never include emojis in fic, but this chapter was an exception.
> 
> Also, I stopped reading The Arcana somewhere around its fifth chapter, so this might clash with canon that I'm unaware of. I did take a look at the #AskArcana tag in its tumblr account in an attempt to patch up my spotty knowledge, but it's far from perfect. It's where I got the emoji from. XD
> 
> I headcanon that Asra's… loud sense of fashion has to do with his love of colors and the fact that he doesn't want to be forgotten. You know, considering he's been forgotten by Nadia and his apprentice. Ouch. Plus, poisonous plants and venomous creatures are typically colorful as a way to warn predators. Muriel and Julian do both warn the apprentice that Asra is dangerous, so it fits. And the colors distract you from how sad he is. D:


End file.
